Kiss And Tell
Kiss And Tell 'is the second episode of Stefan's version of Pretty Little Liars. 'ROSEWOOD GRILL – 7 PM (ACT 1) WINNIE: 'Why was Lila there? '''PIPER: '''I guess she is back. '''SASHA: '''That cop acted like we were suspects. '''ELEANOR: '''Did we look guilty? '''WINNIE: '''Why would we, we haven’t done anything wrong. '''SASHA: '''But we lied about the Lila thing. '''PIPER: '''We wouldn’t bring that story up again remember? It didn’t happen. '''WINNIE: '''Have you found a way to forget? You know I wake up sometimes in the middle of the night- '''PIPER: '''Winnie, It was an accident! '''ELEANOR: '''I don’t get it, A knows something that only Andrea knew. '''WINNIE: '''Andrea knew all of our secrets…but we never knew any of hers. '''PIPER: '''I knew some. '''WINNIE: '''Go on… '''PIPER: '''I’m sorry, I can’t. '''WINNIE: '''Pipe, you can’t drop a bomb like that and then just clear him up. '''PIPER: '''She’d still kill me if I told you. '''SASHA: '''She is dead! Piper eventually gives in. '''PIPER: '''Andrea was seeing someone that summer. '''ELEANOR: '''I knew she was keeping something from me…from us. '''WINNIE: '''Why didn’t she want us to know? '''PIPER: '''He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend. '''ELEANOR: '''Who was it? '''PIPER: '''She never told me his name. '''SASHA: '''Ugh, that’s only half the secret. '''PIPER: '''It’s more than you ever got from her. '''WINNIE: '''How was it that Andrea told us nothing, and we told her everything? '''ELEANOR: '''Because she made us feel like we were part of something special. Sasha is smiling. '''SASHA: '''We were. '''WINNIE: '''I miss that. '''PIPER: '''Me too. '''ELEANOR: '''I miss Andrea. Suddenly Lila enters the grill, Winnie notices and lets the other girls know. They quietly exit the restaurant and go their own separate ways. 'JONES HOUSE – KITCHEN (ACT 2) Sasha is having coffee, while on the news detective Howe is talking about Andrea’s death. Jane quickly turns off the TV. JANE: 'Are you okay going to school today? '''SASHA: '''Yeah I’ll be fine. '''JANE: '''I’m not thinking about what the police is saying, and you shouldn’t either. Try to remember Andrea as the beautiful girl you knew. '''SASHA: '''I’m really sorry, mom. '''JANE: '''For what? '''SASHA: '''Detective Howe. '''JANE: '''It’s over, we won’t be seeing him again. Sasha continues to put on some lipstick. '''JANE: '''Is that Amberose? Sasha nods. '''JANE: '''It’s a good color for you. 'TANAKA HOUSE - BREAKFAST (ACT 3) AYA: 'I had to look twice, to make sure that was Sasha. '''WINNIE: '''I know right? '''AYA: '''That was some funeral dress. Ken walks in. '''AYA: '''Do you have time for breakfast? '''KEN: '''No, I’m probably going to be late tonight. '''AYA: '''Late nights already? But we just got here… Winnie takes the opportunity to confront her dad. '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, what’s that about? '''KEN: '''I’m sorry honey… '''WINNIE: '''I have to go, I’m going to be late. Aya notices the tension between the two. '''AYA: '''What was that about? You guys were getting along so well when we were away. I don’t get it. '''KEN: '''Well, now she is a teenage girl Aya. All moody and unpredictable. 'NARACOTT HOUSE (ACT 4) Ellie is reading a book outside, Grace comes sitting next to her. GRACE: 'So, are you okay? That was a dumb question. Of course you’re not okay. I thought of going to the funeral but I didn’t know her and it didn’t feel right. '''ELEANOR: '''I understand. Grace sees that Ellie is holding a cup of tea. '''GRACE: '''Can I have a sip? '''ELEANOR: '''Of course, do you want your own? '''GRACE: '''No, I’d rather share yours. Ellie hands her the tea. '''ELEANOR: '''You look tired. '''GRACE: '''I didn’t get much sleep, my mom found another one of Andrea’s boxes down in the basement. There were pictures of her in my room. She’s everywhere. '''ELEANOR: '''Someone should get those missing posters down, it hurts too much to look at them. '''GRACE: '''Ellie… I’m so sorry. Eleanor and Grace hug, when Johanna comes running home. '''JOHANNA: '''Is everything all right? '''ELEANOR: '''Mom, this is Grace Edwards. She is now living in Andrea’s house. '''JOHANNA: '''Grace, hi. Johanna reaches out to give her a hand, but to her surprise Grace stands up and hugs her as well. '''JOHANNA: '''Welcome in the neighborhood. '''GRACE: '''Thanks, it’s kind of hard knowing my backyard is a crime scene. '''JOHANNA: '''Still? '''GRACE: '''It’s where people come to be close to her. Light candles, and leave teddybears… I get it. But it still feels like her house. '''ELEANOR: '''I can understand why you are sleepy. '''JOHANNA: '''Grace, why don’t you spend some days with us? You could sleep in Ellie’s room. Ellie and Grace smile at each other. '''GRACE: '''Thank you. 'ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL – HOCKEY FIELD (ACT 5) Piper is practicing. She is taking some shots. ELEANOR: '''Nice shot! Piper freaks out for a second. But when she sees it’s Ellie she smiles at her. '''PIPER: '''Oh, it’s you. '''ELEANOR: '''So I hear you are gunning to be captain. '''PIPER: '''Well, I have a shot so… '''ELEANOR: '''If a Jennings has a shot, she takes the shot. '''GRACE: '''Is that some kind of drinking game? '''PIPER: '''It should be. '''ELEANOR: '''Piper, this is Grace. Piper realizes Grace is now living in Andrea’s house. '''GRACE: '''I know, I’m the new girl who now lives in Andrea’s house. '''ELEANOR: '''Uhm, Grace and I are going for some caffeine. Want to join? '''PIPER: '''I can’t, this is my only time for practice. '''ELEANOR: '''Catch you later. Ellie and Grace walk off. '''GRACE: '''She seems tense. '''ELEANOR: '''If you knew her parents you’d understand. '''ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL – HALLS Aaron is walking around, having a look at some tests. WINNIE: 'Can I talk to you? '''AARON: '''Yeah, of course. '''WINNIE: '''I would like to transfer out of your class. Aaron seems disturbed. '''AARON: '''Can you come inside, please? They enter his classroom. '''AARON: '''I understand where you are coming from. I just wished that you could stay in the class. '''WINNIE: '''I feel like it’s the right thing to do. '''AARON: '''I can keep my feelings in check. '''WINNIE: '''I don’t think there are any feelings. '''AARON: '''But, we kissed and we have a lot in common. '''WINNIE: '''Everything changed when I found out you were my English teacher. '''AARON: '''Well, if there are no feelings on your part then I don’t see the problem. '''WINNIE: '''I just don’t want things to be awkward for us Aaron. Winnie hands over the transfer document. '''WINNIE: '''So will you sign it? '''AARON: '''Are you sure? She nods. '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, I’m sure. Aaron signs the document and gives it back to her. '''WINNIE: '''Thank you. Julia and Sasha are standing against their lockers. '''JULIA: '''I see your Dean. '''SASHA: '''I’ll see you at lunch. Sasha walks over to Dean and kisses him. They hold hands. Ellie is taking some things out of her locker. When she closes it, Kyle suddenly kisses her. Kyle sees that she startled. '''KYLE: '''What’s wrong? '''ELEANOR: '''Nothing, you surprised me. '''KYLE: '''We are still on for the movie? '''ELEANOR: '''My mom invited Grace over to stay with us tonight. '''KYLE: '''Oh, what kind of jamies would this new girl wear? '''ELEANOR: '''How would I know? Kyle starts laughing. '''KYLE: '''I’ll see you at practice. He kisses her cheek and walks off. Just before the bell rings, the girls are asked to visit the principal’s office. As the girls are heading there, Winnie’s phone goes buzzing. '''WINNIE: '''It’s from A: '' ‘Dead girls walking.’ –A '''ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL - PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE (ACT 6) The girls are sitting in the sofa, next to each other. While detective Howe is firing questions at them. HOWE: 'You thought you heard her scream? '''PIPER: '''I said that, yes. '''HOWE: '''And when you three woke up in the barn, Andrea was gone and so was Piper? '''PIPER: '''Yes, I woke up before them and I realized that Andrea was missing so I- '''HOWE: '-so you went looking for her. 'PIPER: '''That’s what happened. '''HOWE: '''I got that. So what’s up, was this a slumber party or- '''PIPER: '-is this an interrogation? 'HOWE: '''No, just a routine follow up. Why did you guys all fall asleep? '''WINNIE: '''I guess we were tired. '''HOWE: '''Tired? Really? '''PIPER: '''Look we have told you everything we know. Just like we did the night she went missing. '''HOWE: '''I know, and you see the thing is it’s almost exactly what you said last year. Like it was rehearsed. '''WINNIE: '''Like Piper said, we’ve told you everything we know. 'ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL – LUNCH (ACT 7) WINNIE: '''He knows we are lying. '''SASHA: '''Last time I checked, lying was not a crime. '''PIPER: It is when you are giving false statements to the police. SASHA: '''Either way, the truth is we didn’t know what happened to Andrea that night. '''PIPER: '''We know of someone who might have wanted to hurt her. '''ELEANOR: '''We should of told the police about Lila’s accident the night it happened! '''SASHA: '''I wanted to, remember? '''WINNIE: '''But we had a chance to do more than just tell the truth, we had a chance to stop Andrea. '''PIPER: '''But we didn’t! And telling the police about what happened to Lila isn’t going to make her hear again. It will just ruin our lives. Lila enters the cafeteria, the liars are shocked. '''SASHA: '''Oh my God, she’s back in school too?! '''ELEANOR: '''Shhh, not so loud. '''SASHA: '''Relax, it’s not like she can hear me. '''FLASHBACK – ELLIE’S BEDROOM The girls are trying on some dresses. Suddenly an angered Andrea runs towards her window. ANDREA: 'I can see you! Oh my God, I can’t believe it! '''ELEANOR: '''Who was it Andrea, what did you see? '''ANDREA: '''He was in that tree spying on us, I’m so creeped out! '''PIPER: '''Who was it? '''ANDREA: '''It was that creep, Bobby Gallagher. He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked. '''WINNIE: '''Should we tell someone? Andrea grins. '''ANDREA: '''No, I have a better idea. The girls are now heading towards Bobby’s house with some little bombs. '''WINNIE: '''Are you sure he’s not in there? '''ANDREA: '''He’s not! '''ELEANOR: '''We can’t do this. '''ANDREA: '''What is it Ellie? '''ELEANOR: '''I just don’t want to do this. '''ANDREA: '''Fine, go back. You’re on your own. '''WINNIE: '''Ellie is right, we should let the cops take care of him. '''ANDREA: '''But where’s the fun in that? Bobby Gallagher is a freak, and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can spy on us, while we’re in your bedroom Ellie he needs to know that his house isn’t longer a safe hideout! '''PIPER: '''Are you sure that it was Bobby? '''ANDREA: '''Yes! And these are just little bombs for God’s sake, we’re not nuking the place! Now let’s do it! Andrea walks closer to the door. '''ANDREA: '''Piper, give me the lighter. Piper is hesitating for a second but eventually hands her the lighter. Andrea lights a bomb and throws it inside. She quickly closes the door and goes for a run. '''ANDREA: '''Come on, we need to get out of here. The girls follow her. As they are running away they hear the bomb explode, and inside there’s a girl screaming. '''PIPER: '''Andrea what did you do!? '''SASHA: '''We have to get out of here! 'JONES HOUSE – PRESENT (ACT 8) Sasha and Dean are studying together, Sasha suddenly starts kissing him. DEAN: 'Sasha… '''SASHA: '''What? '''DEAN: '''It won’t be easy to stop if we go there. '''SASHA: '''Come on Dean, it’s just us two. She keeps kissing him. But Dean stops her. '''DEAN: '''Sasha, stop. Sasha is disappointed. '''SASHA: '''You do like me like that, right? '''DEAN: '''Yes! '''SASHA: '''Then why are you so uncomfortable, do you still think of me as just a friend? The girl I used to be… Dean streaks through Sasha’s hair, he places his hands on her cheeks and kisses her passionately. '''DEAN: '''Do you kiss your friends like that? '''SASHA: '''No… '''DEAN: '''I like the girl you used to be, just like I like the girl you are now. '''SASHA: '''Are you waiting for it, because you want it, or is it just because of your dad? '''DEAN: '''No, it’s me. It’s my choice. Ms. Jones walks in. '''DEAN: '''Hey, Ms. Jones! '''JANE: '''Hi, how is the studying going? '''SASHA: '''Fine. '''JANE: '''Dean, can you tell your dad we really have been trying to make it to church but I’ve been working on the weekends and it’s- '''DEAN: '-oh, it’s okay Ms. Jones I’ll let him know. But it’s fine, he understands. He works on the weekends too. Sasha smiles at her boyfriend. 'SASHA: '''Cute preacher humor. The doorbell rings. '''JANE: '''Look who is here for dinner. Detective Howe walks into the kitchen. '''HOWE: '''I brought you Thai Takeout. Jane whispers in Sasha’s ear. '''JANE: '''It’s time for Dean to leave. Sasha is upset about it. Jane walks back to detective Howe. '''JANE: '''Let’s eat in the dining room. 'ROSEWOOD GRILL (ACT 9) Piper and her dad are waiting for Vanessa and John to arrive for dinner. PIPER: 'I have decided on the class I want to take at college. But it’s not for credit dad, it’s for fun. '''PETE: '''What’s the point of that? Your mom is coming back a day early. We’ll talk tomorrow. Piper sees Winnie entering the grill, she decides to greet her. '''PIPER: '''Hey I was going to e-mail you when I got back from school. Did you get any new messages? '''WINNIE: '''No, but I’m not going to sit here waiting for them and be defenseless. '''PIPER: '''What do you mean? '''WINNIE: '''Maybe I can take courses in martial arts. Piper is laughing. '''PIPER: '''Wow, where did this sudden interest come from? '''WINNIE: '''Since we have an unknown stalker, I guess the answer is pretty clear. John and Vanessa enter the restaurant. '''WINNIE: '''Is that the new fiancée? '''PIPER: '''Yes. '''WINNIE: '''Is he as uptight as Vanessa? '''PIPER: '''No one is as uptight as Vanessa. Winnie and Piper start laughing. '''PIPER: '''I better get back. Winnie leaves the grill with the food she picked up. And Piper is getting back to the table. '''WAITER: '''Can I get anyone to drink? '''PIPER: '''I’ll have a vodka soda? '''VANESSA: '''She’s kidding… '''PETE: '''I’ll have a glass of the house cab, you Vanessa? '''VANESSA: '''The same. '''JOHN: '''Yeah, I’d really want a vodka soda. Piper can’t help but smile. 'NARACOTT HOUSE (ACT 10) GRACE: 'Now I get your connection to Piper, you both like to win. '''ELEANOR: '''Winning is great. But when I did my best I am usually happy about the outcome, no matter what it is. '''GRACE: '''What does Piper think? '''ELEANOR: '''Piper needs to win. Grace’s attention is drawn to a photo on Ellie’s drawer. '''GRACE: '''Andrea is always in the middle, she is the center of attention. '''ELEANOR: '''Have you ever known anyone like that? '''GRACE: '''I usually run from those girls, they scare me. Ellie is smiling. '''ELEANOR: '''Those girls? '''GRACE: '''The queen bees. '''ELEANOR: '''You seem like a person who isn’t scared of anyone. 'OLEG’S MARTIAL ARTS DOJO (ACT 11) Winnie enters the dojo, a young man is suddenly standing behind her. OLEG: 'Can I help you? '''WINNIE: '''Hi, yeah does my brother, Noah Tanaka teach here? '''OLEG: '''He’s not here today. Oleg seems confused. '''OLEG: '''He used the word teach? '''WINNIE: '''No, I just know that he likes to come here and fight and stuff. '''OLEG: '''That is, but last time I checked I was still the teacher. He now smiles at Winnie. '''WINNIE: '''Sorry, don’t mean to be rude. '''OLEG: '''You’re not, Noah is. '''OLEG: '''I’m Oleg. '''WINNIE: '''Winnie. The two shake hands. '''WINNIE: '''Do you teach privately? '''OLEG: '''When would you like to start? '''WINNIE: '''Tomorrow? Just as soon as possible. '''OLEG: '''Sounds urgent. Thinking about jumping in a gang? Winnie is smiling. '''OLEG: '''I can see you tomorrow at 11. '''WINNIE: '''Perfect! I’ll be here. '''NARACOTT HOUSE – NIGHT ' Grace and Ellie are sleeping in the same bed, Grace slowly moves closer to Ellie and places her hand on Ellie’s hip. Suddenly Ellie’s phone starts buzzing. She quietly tries to walk towards it. Ellie got a text: ‘Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here’s one from me. xo –A' 'ROSEWOOD HIGH SCHOOL –KYLE’S CAR (ACT 12)' Kyle is driving Grace and Eleanor to school. KYLE: 'So Grace, I heard you and Ellie slept together. You’ve gotten further with Ellie then I have. What should I know? '''GRACE: '''Good girls don’t kiss and tell. '''KYLE: '''You don’t strike me as a good girl. '''ELEANOR: '''Shut up Kyle! '''KYLE: '''Did you guys get much sleep? Because I wouldn’t have. '''GRACE: '''I don’t know about Ellie, but I slept like a baby. Grace exits the car. Ellie can’t look at Kyle. '''KYLE: '''Hey, we were just messing around. What are you so weird about? Ellie suddenly starts making out with Kyle. Friends of Kyle start banging on his car, laughing and yelling. '''KYLE’S FRIENDS: '''Get a room Kyle! Eleanor is angered by the behavior of his friends and now exits the car as well. Sasha comes to the rescue when one of the boys is trying to flirt with Ellie. '''SASHA: '''I’m sorry, are you okay? '''ELEANOR: '''Not really. '''SASHA: '''I never thought of you being so comfortable dating such guys. '''ELEANOR: '''Maybe I’m not the person everyone thinks I am. 'OLEG’S MARTIAL ARTS DOJO (ACT 13) Winnie and Oleg are training. She tries to kick and almost lands on the ground while doing it, Oleg quickly grabs her before she can fall. OLEG: 'You’re moving too fast. And I’m guessing that hurt. '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, it did a little. It actually felt pretty good. '''OLEG: '''Let’s take it slow, we’ll go over the basic blocks. '''WINNIE: '''But we’ll get back to the kicking right? I really like the kicking. Oleg sighs. '''OLEG: '''Winnie, this is about defense not offense. '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, I know but what if someone attacks me from behind? '''OLEG: '''Hold up, is this a real concern? Is someone threatening you? '''WINNIE: '''No, but I’m small, people look at me as an easy target it’s the law of the universe. Right? Oleg thinks there is more at hand but decides to drop it. Winnie tries to take a defense position. '''WINNIE: '''Okay, are my feet far enough apart? Oleg now looks at her feet. '''OLEG: '''They’re perfect. However he sees her hands aren’t in the right place. Oleg takes her hands and puts them in the right place for a perfect defense stance. But he feels Winnie doesn’t trust him enough. '''OLEG: '*sighs* Winnie… This relationship doesn’t work unless there is a level of trust between us, now do you trust me? 'WINNIE: '''I don’t really know you. '''OLEG: '''True, but the best way to find out if you trust somebody, is to trust them. '''WINNIE: '''Look, I just have a lot of stuff going on. I just came out of a bizarre relationship- '''OLEG: '-is he who you’re afraid of? Your ex? 'WINNIE: '''No, no I’m not afraid. I just… I just feel- '''OLEG: '-angry, feeling powerless. Winnie, we can’t defend ourselves until we feel safe in our own skin. Do you feel safe in your own skin? 'WINNIE: '''No. He takes her hand. '''OLEG: '''Well, you will. 'NARACOTT HOUSE – ELLIE’S ROOM (ACT 14) Ellie is crying in her room, her mom walks in. JOHANNA: 'Are you alright? She sits next to her daughter. '''JOHANNA: '''It’s all going to be okay, I promise. Everything is going to get back to normal. '''ELEANOR: '''I don’t know what normal feels like anymore. '''JOHANNA: '''You’ve been missing her for a year, that’s a lot to take on. '''ELEANOR: '''It’s not just that. There is something wrong with me. '''JOHANNA: '''Honey, there is nothing wrong with you. You just need to find a way to say goodbye. Maybe you should reach out to the other girls. Have you talked to them? '''ELEANOR: '''You know, Andrea is gone. She brought us back together but it’s still not what it used to be. '''JOHANNA: '''Why? '''ELEANOR: '''We were friends because of Andrea. '''JOHANNA: '''Then use her to get close again. You guys need to find a way to say goodbye together. 'JENNINGS HOUSE – PIPER’S ROOM (ACT 15) John enters her room. JOHN: '''Still having problems with your shoulder? '''PIPER: '''I can’t take you seriously. '''JOHN: '''So do you need another rub? '''PIPER: '''No, no that’s okay. '''JOHN: '''Yeah, it’s late. '''PIPER: '''Not for me, I have a huge test on Monday. '''JOHN: '''Can I help with anything? '''PIPER: '''No, I’m good. '''JOHN: '''You know, I never grew up in a family like yours. I’m under pressure, and I can imagine it could be on variable times. '''PIPER: '''Well, you’re not exactly a slouch. '''JOHN: '''Yeah, but my life has been my choice. '''PIPER: '''Wow, you’re lucky. '''JOHN: '''I’m sorry, I’m being unfair. '''PIPER: '''No, you’re being nice. John moves towards Piper and starts kissing her. Vanessa just passes the hallway and sees them making out. Piper pushes John away. '''PIPER: '''We can’t do this, it’s not okay. '''JENNINGS HOUSE – NEXT MORNING Piper wakes up and is now looking out of the window. She sees John leaving. Vanessa and him are not together anymore. 'ROSEWOOD MALL PARKING LOT (ACT 16)' Julia and Sasha are walking towards their car. SASHA: 'Okay, we are sure the dress matches the heels? '''JULIA: '''This sounds totally gay, but if I saw you in that dress and picking up those heels I would think about doing you. Sasha sees detective Howe leaning against his car. Julia notices. '''JULIA: '''Relax, you actually paid for that, let’s go. '''SASHA: '''I’ll be right back. She confronts detective Howe. '''SASHA: '''Are you spying on me? '''HOWE: '''Just doing my job. '''SASHA: '''I’ll pay the sunglasses, I’ll pick up trash on the highway. I’ll do whatever it takes, I just want you to leave my mother alone. '''HOWE: '''You see, the thing is Sasha, I don’t care if you were drinking the night Andrea went missing. What I care about is you and your pretty little friends knowing who killed her. Sasha can’t believe it. '''SASHA: '''What?! '''HOWE: '''Your mom may be hot Sasha, but she is not hot enough to make that go away. 'OLEG’S MARTIAL ARTS DOJO (ACT 17) Oleg and Winnie are practicing their defense. Suddenly a bell rings. WINNIE: 'What was that? '''OLEG: '''Our time is up, but let’s keep going. One more time. Winnie did perfectly. '''OLEG: '''Perfect. How do you feel, in control? She nods, and all of the sudden Winnie places her lips on Oleg’s. '''WINNIE: '''I am so sorry! '''OLEG: '''No, it’s okay. '''WINNIE: '''I don’t know why I did that. '''OLEG: '''It’s fine, really. I don’t think that’s why you came here for but- '''WINNIE: '-no, I didn’t. Winnie quickly walks out. '''TANAKA HOUSE – LIVING ROOM (ACT 18) Winnie enters her home. KEN: '''We need to talk, you can’t keep doing this. You’re not very good at hiding your feelings. And your mother knows that something’s up. Winnie, I don’t like to lie., but sometimes telling the truth does more harm than good. When we were in Japan, you could let go of what happened. '''WINNIE: '''Are you seeing her again? '''KEN: '''She teaches at Hollis so I do see her, but not like that. '''WINNIE: '''Were you in love with her? '''KEN: '''I had very strong feelings for Edith, and my attraction to her took me completely by surprise. I had no intention of being unfaithful. I gave in to my emotions. Suddenly the doorbell rings. Winnie opens it, and is surprised to see it’s Oleg. '''WINNIE: '''Hi. '''OLEG: '''Hey. Sorry to show up at your door, I felt like I had to do this in person anyway. Can I come in? '''WINNIE: '''Yeah, sure. Winnie’s dad is not in the living room anymore, she is relieved about that. '''OLEG: '''I thought you might never come back. '''WINNIE: '''Why do you think that? '''OLEG: '''The kiss… I don’t want you to think I’m not interested cause I am, but if you’d like to grab a coffee or a meal sometime- '''OLEG: '''Maybe you’re not comfortable with the whole teacher-student thing. It could be complicated. '''WINNIE: '''Tell me about it. '''OLEG: '''What? '''WINNIE: '''Oh, nothing! I’d like to grab a coffee sometime. Oleg is lighting up with joy. 'OLEG: '''Okay, cool. Winnie didn't notice Oleg being so wet before, it was pouring outside. She decided to take her chance. '''WINNIE: '''Do you want me to put your sweater in the dryer, you must be cold. Oleg starts undressing his sweater and Winnie can't help but stare. He noticed her staring and is now smiling at her. Oleg wants to hand her his sweater over but Winnie’s phone starts buzzing: ''‘When students kiss teachers, someone gets hurt. That’s a promise I’ll keep.’ –A' Notes * This episode was originally going to be called 'The Lila Thing', but was changed later. * Though Lila has many similarities with Jenna from the original series, Lila turned out to be deaf and not blind in Stefan's version of Pretty Little Liars. * Ironically, Winnie is dating a teacher again since this episode. * This episode marks the first appearance of Oleg Durov, Dean Walsh and Kyle Cooper. Main Cast Arden Cho as Winnie Tanaka Keke Palmer as Sasha Jones Jane Levy as Eleanor Naracott Nicola Peltz as Piper Jennings Christian Serratos as Andrea Cavazza Guest Stars Julianne Moore as Johanna Naracott Tamlyn Tomita as Aya Tanaka Tom Choi as Ken Tanaka Taraji P. Henson as Jane Jones Kaya Scodelario as Lila Gallagher Ariel Winter as Grace Edwards Chris Pine as Aaron Carington Phoebe Tonkin as Julia Van Zandt Josh Duhamel as Tim Howe Oliver Jackson-Cohen as John Ashton Dianna Agron as Vanessa Jennings Ki Hong Lee as Noah Tanaka Chace Crawford as Bobby Gallagher Channing Tatum as Oleg Durov Jamie Bell as Dean Walsh Featured Music TBA Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1